Warrior cats in High School!
by Stream that Flows Around Rock
Summary: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are in school at Lakewood High, and they must deal with grumpy teachers, the troubles of friendship, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so no flames please, although Consructive Criticism is welcome. **

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Finally!" thought Hollyleaf as she got ready for the day. "School is here!" She was really excited for school because it meant she could get away from her parents, Leafpool and Crowfeather, for most of the day. "I wonder how nice the kids and teachers are?" She thought. "Who will they be, anyway? I hope Cinderheart will be there, and Honeyfern." Her head was filled with thoughts about school as she got ready for the day.

Hollyleaf was seated in the backseat of the _Midnight_ _Shadow_, the car that their science team had transformed last year, and the car that Jayfeather had the skills to drive that ultimately won them first place in the InterClan Science Fair. "Everybody ready?" Crowfeather asked. She nodded. Lionblaze just snored. Hollyleaf sighed. She put Lionblaze's private headphones over his ears and said, "Fire it up, Jay." Jayfeather, who was seated in the front passenger seat, grinned and turned a knob. Lionblaze jumped up and took off the headphones. "Seriously? I'm asleep and you start blaring music into my ears?" He asked. Jayfeather shrugged while Crowfeather laughed and started the car. Lionblaze quickly buckled in. She was glad they would be walking tomorrow, the only reason they were being driven today was so that their parents would get an idea of what the school was like. Soon they were at Lakewood High.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze pulled out his schedule and glanced at it. It read-

_Schedule _

_8:00- Homeroom- Cloudtail_

_8:15- English- Nightcloud_

_9:00- Art- Cloudtail_

_10:00- Science- Tawnypelt_

_11:00- Social Studies- Reedwhisker_

_12:00- Lunch_

_12:30- History- Mousefur_

_1:15- P.E- Spiderleg_

_2:00- Math- Graystripe_

_2:45- Dissmissal_

_Sports practice and clubs will be after school. _

He looked around for a teacher, and spotted one talking to another teacher with fluffy white hair. "Excuse me," he said, embarrassed. " which way is it to Cloudtail's Homeroom?" The white haired teacher looked down and said, "Oh, hello! I'm Cloudtail. I'll get Mousewhisker to show you. Ahoy! Mousewhisker! Please show this young man where my homeroom is." He said. At Cloudtail's words, a brown tom came bounding up. "Ok, Cloudtail." He said. Lionblaze followed him to Homeroom. They chatted along the way, discussing teachers, basketball, and siblings. When they got there, Lionblaze asked, "So, do you want to be freinds?" "Sure, why not?" Mousewhisker said. Lionblaze grinned. _"Mabye high school isn't so bad after all..." _he mused.

**So yeah, Lionblaze made a new friend! I'll probably do Jayfeather's POV next. Also, if this chapter is too short, let me know and I will try to make the future chapters longer. If there are any mistakes please let me know.**

**- Stream that Flows Around Rock**


	2. Chapter 2

(Hollyleaf's POV

I looked at the flyers and packets for school groups and clubs spread out along the table, and picked up the one that said DEBATE. "That sounds interesting," I thought. I'll ask Leafpool if I can sign up." "Soooooo, guys," Lionblaze said lazily. "Whatcha doing?" "Looking at the clubs for school. There's sports, if you want them." I said, throwing a basketball packet a him. He grabbed it and sat down, pulling all the sports things towards him. Jayfeather was reading a packet written in braille that advertised the technology club. "So, guys what do you want to be when you grow up?" Lionblaze asked. "Doctor." Jayfeather said. "I want to be a politician, or a lawyer." I said. "You?" "Basketball or football." Lionblaze answered. "Speaking of, has anyone seen my basketball?" "It's probably in your room." Jayfeather said. "I already checked there." Lionblaze replied. I laughed. "Blaze, let Jayfeather clean your room and he'll find it." Jayfeather was the most organized person in the house. Lionblaze sighed. "Alright, alright. He can clean it."

Later...

(Lionblaze's POV)

"Wow," I thought walking into my room. "Wow." It was spotless, and all my trophies were in a glass case along with my basketball, football, baseball- all that stuff. My bed was made with an envelope on it from Cinderheart, and another from Mousewhisker. I walked into my closet and was surprised to see Jayfeather had organized that and even washed the dirty clothes. The sports jerseys were in one section, the regular short sleeved shirts in another, long sleeves in the third, shorts in the fourth, and jeans and pants in the fifth. All the hats were on hooks, too. I walked out and looked at my desk. The laptop was there on the middle with a note on top of it. I looked at and read-

Ok, I added the glass case and changed the light bulbs. Everything should be either charged or charging. The letters on the bed were in the mail, and your Phone is in the picture frame on this desk. Let me know if you need some help keeping it organized.

- Jay

I grinned. Jayfeather was awesome. I put the note back and walked over to the bed, grabbing the letters. I noticed one from Heathertail. Frowning, I opened it.

Lionblaze-

Are you free on the 13th? If you are, can you meet me at Ravenpaw's Café at 3:30. Please- I need to tell you something important.

Heathertail

I shrugged. I guess I would. I looked at the calendar. Today was the twelfth of August, on Saterday. Then I opened Cinderheart's letter.

Hey Lion!

My parents are having a BBQ next Friday after school, so I'm inviting you, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. It's a sleepover, btw. And be sure to bring a flashlight, firefly jars, and some more supplies. We're going camping!

P.S. Make sure Jayfeather comes. We are going to need him if anyone gets hurt.

I grinned. I was definitely going! Then I opened Mousewhiskers.

Lionblaze-

Listen I kinda... Um... Well, I kind of have a crush on Hollyleaf. I'm just letting you k-know... Ple-please don't hurt me...

Mousewhisker

I frowned. Mousewhisker had a crush on Hollyleaf!? That was crazy. He definitely sounded scared. Well, if he asks her out, he's in big trouble. I noticed a box by my desk that said LETTERS. I put the letters in, then marked Heathertail's meeting and Cinderheart's sleepover on my calendar. I was starting to notice a lot or things that hadn't been there before. Jayfeather must have put them in there. I went downstairs to ask Mom or Dad if I could go to the meeting and the sleepover. As I was going downstairs, I passed Hollyleaf's room. "Hello? Who is this? Oh, Hi Mousewhisker." I froze, then put my ear against the door. "Hm? You want me to meet you at Crookedstar's Planetarium tomorrow at 5:30 PM? Ok, I will. Bye!" I bolted away from the door and down the stairs- I couldn't let her see me. I went into a closet and calmed myself down. Breathe. In, out. In, out. Finally I calmed down enough to go out and get permission to go to the BBQ and Heathertail's meeting. In, out. In, out. Hollyleaf won't like Mousewhisker. No, no she won't. Not as anything more than friends. Not as anything more than friends.

AUTHORS NOTE-

I do have a plan for Fallen Leaves. He will come in later in the story, along with Half Moon. Also, Jayfeather will get a guide dog, (Most Likely) so I need names for it, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would send them in. And if any of you are wondering why Jayfeather put Lionblaze's phone in a picture frame, one day I was shopping and saw a picture frame case-thingy that you could put your phone in and charge it through a hole in the bottom. So that's why Lionblaze's phone is in a picture frame. Oh,and Lionblaze's room was really dirty. You couldn't see the floor of it, there was so much stuff.

DISCLAIMER-

I do not own Ravenpaw's Cafè or Warriors. All rights go to the creators.

QUESTION- What was Crookedstar's name before he became Crookedkit?


	3. Author's Note (And Story Clipping)

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3! And Crookedstar's name ****_was_**** Stormkit before Rainflower renamed him Crookedkit after he broke his jaw on the stepping-stones because she's so mean. So congratulations to-**

**Abbycat**

**frozenstar17**

**IvyleafHollypool**

**Almighty Ironic Empress**

**PastaKittyQueen**

**Yellowfang4ever**

**Silverfur**

**Jesus**

**Jayfeather444**

**Again, Congratulations! And for guide dog names, so far there are-**

**Iris**

**Lance**

**Stick ( 2 votes )**

**And for him to have Rock's stick as a walking stick. **

**So, before you kill me!**

**My brain is completely out of ideas. The ones I have can't come yet. So send in ideas!**

**A****lso-**

**Should Jayfeather have to be the health teacher because Leafpool gets fired?**

**Should they have powers?**

**Should both Heathertail, Cinderheart, and Icecloud like Lionblaze?**

**The first person to check their answer will get their choice chosen. **

**( Willowshine's POV )**

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. I gave up and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, The pattern on it morphed...

Into a tall gray boy with gray hair and blue eyes.

_Jayfeather. _The name rang in my mind.

_Jayfeather._

When I finally went to sleep, my dreams were invaded by blue eyes and gray hair.

And when I woke up, I realized something.

_I'm in love with The ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice._

**So, did you like it? **

**Remember to send in ideas!  
**

**~Stream That Flows Around Rock**


	4. Jay-Jay's Minecraft Survival Games

**Hey guys! So, Jay-Jay Will be the health teacher, Lionblaze will have 3 cats fighting over him ( That'll be interesting to write about ), and they will have powers. There is know a poll up on my profile for guide dog names! It is the first poll I've ever done, so if it doesn't show up I'm sorry. I'm thinking about the clan society thing, if your confused. It should be out soon.**

**( Lionblaze's POV )**

Stopping at the door of Ravenpaw's Café** (Again, all rights go to the owner)**, I peered through the glass the see if Heathertail was there. I spotted her sitting near the back, motioning for me to come in. Nodding, I opened the door, walking over and taking the seat across from her. "So," she said awkwardly,"Do you want to get something to eat?" I nodded, and we got up and went to the line.

After we had gotten situated, I said, "So, what did you need to meet me for?" She sighed. "Breezepelt's planning something. I don't know what it is, but I know that it has something to do with Jayfeather. They're target is you, I think. They know that if they attack Jayfeather, then it'll make you angry. They're trying to get to you, from the ones you love. Then there's this." She handed me a sheet of paper. I slowly unfolded it. It was a list of names, and a to-do list. The names were unimportant, but it was the last thing on the to-do list that caught my eye.

_**Get to Lionblaze by breaking Blind-boy's nose.**_

Heathertail looked at me. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

I didn't know yet. What I did know, was that I wasn't going to let Breezepelt hurt my brother.

Never.

**( Hollyleaf's POV )**

I skipped along the sidewalk of my neighborhood, heading towards the lakeshore to meet Mousewhisker at Crookedstar's Planetarium. I was wearing a Black dress that came right above my ankles, emerald-green flats, and a diamond-sapphire necklace that I got last year for my birthday. I had barely gotten permission to meet Mousewhisker at the planetarium, and even then Leafpool said that I had to be home by six, until Jayfeather said that it was only a matter of time before Lionblaze either asked a girl to meet him somewhere or a girl asked him, and that there was no reason to hold me back.

_Slam! _I ran right into someone. Stumbling backwards, I lost my footing and fell backwards. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" a voice said. " Here, let me help you up." After I clambered to my feet, I looked at the girl across from me. She was about as tall as me, but a little taller,. She had light gray hair and dark blue eyes, and was wearing jeans and a light green shirt, along with a denim jacket. "Hi," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Willowshine. You're Jayfeather's sister, right?" I smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah. I'm Hollyleaf. Nice to meet you, Willowshine." "Nice to meet you too," Willowshine said. "Where are you going this late at night? Not many people are out this late." "Oh," I said, embarrassed. "I uh... I have to... um... Meet a friend- yeah, I have to meet a friend at Crookedstar's Planetarium at five -hirty." "Oh, ok then. You had better hurry- its seven minutes till five-thirty." Willowshine said, the hint of a smile on her face. "Oh, thank you! " I cried, running off. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder, as Willowshine stood there, lightly chuckling.

I burst in through the doors of the planetarium, panting heavily. I felt like I was about to collapse. Luckily, A hand steadied me. "You ok?" A voice said, as I leaned on the boy's shoulder. "I'm fine, Mousewhisker." I gasped. "Just fine."

**( Jayfeather's POV )**

I sighed as I let the sun wash over me through the open window. It felt good, but I was still bored. I Lionblaze wouldn't be home for another 15 minutes, and Hollyleaf was off with Leafpool to go shopping for her date with Mousewhisker. Sighing again, I flopped down on my bed when my phone buzzed. It was a text message from my cousin, Flametail.

**Message to Jayfeather**

**Flametail: Hey.**

**Jayfeather. What's up? **

**Flametail: Nothing much. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt are arguing over what's the best type of cookie. **

**Jayfeather: LOL. Wish I was there.**

**Flametail: I'm bored. **

**Jayfeather: Join the club.**

**Flametail: Hilarious.**

**Jayfeather: Want to play Minecraft? **

**Flametail: Sure.**

**Jayfeather: Who should we invite?**

**Flametail: Mousewhisker? **

**Jayfeath****er: Nah, Hollyleaf's going on a date with him. **

**Flametail: Too bad. We could try, though. **

**Jayfeather: Fair point. How about Foxleap and Icecloud?**

**Flametail: Sounds good. Let's invite Dawnpelt and Tigerheart too. I want to see that virtual fight.**

**Jayfeather: Me too. I'll go invite them. **

**Flametail: K. See you there.**

**Jayfeather: K. **

Oh, yeah, if you're wondering, I can see a bit, but besides that I'm blind. So I can do gaming and that stuff, and I've always been able to navigate myself around- But I'm pretty much blind.

**Group text: Flametail, Dawnpelt, Tige****rheart, Foxleap, Icecloud, Mousewhisker, Jayfeather **

**Jayfeather: Want to play Minecraft? **

**Icecloud: Sure.**

**Foxleap: You bet.**

**Flametail: Definitely.**

**Dawnpelt: kk.**

**Tigerheart: I don't want to say this, but what she said.**

**Mousewhisker: Um...**

**Dawnpelt: 'glares'**

**Mousewhisker: Ok, Ok. I'll go.**

**Dawnpelt: Yay! Can we invite Willowshine, too? I heard she does Minecraft.**

**Jayfeather: Ok. Server is 'Jay'sawesomeminecraftserver'**

**Mousewhisker: That's sad.**

**Jayfeather: Hey!**

**Message to Willowshine**

**Jayfeather: Hey, want to play Minecraft with me, Flametail, Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, Mousewhisker, Icecloud, and Foxleap?**

**Willowshine: Sure! **

**Jayfeather: Kk. Server is 'Jay'sawesomeminecraftserver'**

**On a Minecraft server, More specifically, Jay'sawesomeminecraftserver...**

**Jayfeather= Jay's Wing78**

**Foxleap= Foxcatcher319**

**Icecloud= Iceblaze504**

**Mousewhisker= Mousey555**

**Flametail= DaFireLord48 **

**Tigerheart= TheEpicOne66**

**Willowshine= SwimmingWillow54**

**Dawnpelt= Sunrise67**

**Jay's Wing78- So, we all here?**

**Mousey555- Yup. **

**Sunrise67- _That's _your username? I can't stop laughing. **

**SwimmingWillow54- So, who is everyone?**

**TheEpicOne66- I'm Tigerheart.**

**Sunrise67- Dawnpelt.**

**DaFireLord48- Flametail.**

**Mousey555- Cool username! I'm Mousewhisker.**

**Iceblaze504- Icecloud here.**

**Foxcatcher319- Foxleap. Icecloud's name is Iceblaze504 because its a combination of her name and gdasagskdvglavflf **

**Foxcatcher- Sorry, Icecloud slapped her hand on my keyboard.**

**Jay's Wing78- LOL. I'm Jayfeather.**

**SwimmingWillow54- KK. I'm Willowshine.**

**Mousey555- So, how do we play?**

**Jay's Wing78- It's basically survival. However, there are some mods installed. And you can't kill people till the 3rd day. See those chests? They have loot in them. You can hurt people in the quest for loot however, and pressing F8 while aiming at a player will show you there stats. Heres the mod list-**

* * *

I don't feel like typing the mod list so let's just say it's here.

* * *

**Jay's Wing78- 3...2...1! GO!**

**Foxcatcher319- Is there a way to whisper to someone? **

**Jay's Wing78- Yeah, it's on their profile. Or you can hit F9.**

**Mousey555- Dawnpelt, get-out-of-the-way!**

**Sunrise67- Sorry, haha!**

**Iceblaze504- Got...To...Get...To...Chests...**

**Jay's Wing78- These chests aren't that good, but there's enough stuff to get you started. You can also find other chests around the world with different loot.**

**DaFireLord48- Cool! Everyone's animated!**

**(Authors Note: If It's in italics, it's that person thinking.)**

_**Willowshine-Hmmm, lets see... Apples, grab those...Tools, those... eh, I'll just grab everything.**_

**Time Skip to After chest raiding**

**Jay's Wing78- If you're in a group, press tab to go in group chat. F7 opens group stats.**

**Sunrise67 to SwimmingWillow54- Group?**

**SwimmingWillow54 to ****Sunrise67- Sure.**

******_Jayfeather- Hmm, this looks like a good place for shelter..._ _not to far from a meadow It's in a forest, so that's a good supply of wood... and the hill nearby will provide caves for mining and a lookout place... and it's by a river, so that scenery and a food source. Ok, better start chopping down some wood._**

******Iceblaze504- Jay, if your siblings come home, what will you do?**

******Jay's Wing78- Don't know. Might invite them, the more the merrier... In survival servers, at least.**

******TheEpicOne66- LOl.**

******Foxcatcher319 to Mousey555- Want to team up?**

******Mousey555 to ********Foxcatcher319**- Ok.

******DaFireLord48- Should we put it on that setting where anyone can join? (Author's Note- I have no idea if that is a setting or not, so don't yell at me cause there's not, please).**

******Sunrise67- sounds good.**

******Iceblaze504- Same.**

******TheEpicOne66- What she said.**

******Jay's Wing78- Ok. **

******The server is now open to public**

******Mousey555- Woot! Let's get ready to play for real!**

******Foxcatcher- Boom!**

******Sunrise67- Unleash your inner gamer!**

******Iceblaze504- Let us live like real people!**

******DaFireLord48- Be the ruler of the world!**

******TheEpicOne66- Let us fight!**

******SwimmingWillow54- Let us survive!**

******Jay's Wing78- Let us play Minecraft!**

******Everyone- Yeah!**

******TheBlazer101- Wut.**

* * *

******Hopefully more Social media to come! I enjoyed writing that... Wow, that's almost 1600 words... It's probably not a lot, but still...**

******If you want a challenge-**

******1. Why did they chose their usernames? ( Like why is Jayfeather Jay's Wing78, and why is Dawnpelt Sunrise67? Tigerheart- TheEpicOne66 - Doesn't count, but if you can think of one, besides 'Tigerheart is epic', or along those lines, then have a cookie (::) (::) (::)(::)(::)**

******2. Who is TheBlazer101?**

******3. Who is Icecloud's crush?**

******Bye!**

******~Stream That Flows Around Rock**


	5. The awaited update

**Hey guys! I have returned! **

**Remember, send in ideas! and vote for Jayfeather's guide dog's name on my profile!**

**The questions were pretty obvious, but here are the answers anyway- **

**Jayfeather/Jay's Wing78- Whenever he traveled back in time his name was Jay's Wing.**

**Foxleap/Foxcatcher319- As a kit, he said once that his warrior name would be Foxcatcher.**

**Icecloud/Iceblaze504- Icecloud has a crush on Lionblaze, so she combined his name and hers. I just realized that it's totally contrary Blaze usually stands for fire, so ice and fire...**

**Mousewhisker/Mousey555- Hmm... I wasn't really thinking of this one when I put it in the questions. Originally, It was supposed to be that he made his username when he was little, but there were all pretty good answers, so everyone got it correct.**

**Flametail/DaFireLord48- His prefix is flame, which is fire, and 'Da' and 'Lord' Are just cool in a username!**

**Tigerheart/TheEpicOne66- Congrats to everyone who found an answer, because**** you are correct! **

******Willowshine**/SwimmingWillow54- Willow comes from her prefix, Swimming from the fact that she's in Riverclan and they swim.

******Dawnpelt/Sunrise67- Dawn is Sunrise. And dawn is her prefix.**

******Icecloud's crush is Lionblaze**

******The Blazer101 is Lionblaze**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or anything else that would need a disclaimer in this chapter. **

**(Hollyleaf's POV)**

I sighed as I rested my head on Mousewhisker's shoulder, gazing at the screen in front of me, displaying hundreds of thousands of stars. It was beautiful.

**Insert incoming text message noise**

Sighing again from exasperation, not from contentment, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was a text message from Jayfeather.

**Jayfeather: Hey.**

**Hollyleaf: You're interrupting my... meeting.**

**Jayfeather: You missed Minecraft.**

**Hollyleaf: Awwww**

**Jayfeather: Don't worry, we're doing it tomorrow. And there was a really embarrassing speech that seemed that seemed really epic at the time, but after it was really embarrassing. And Lionblaze crashed the party.**

**Hollyleaf: Shame.**

**Ja****yfeather: Uh-oh.**

**Hollyleaf: Leafpool?**

**Jayfeather: Yep.**

**Hollyleaf: What's she saying?**

**Jayfeather: **

**Leafpool- What was she thinking? Out there past 8:00 PM?**

**Crowfeather: Well, you _did _say**** till 12:00 PM...**

**Leafpool- You're supposed to be on my side!**

**Crowfeather- I am, it's it's**

**Leafpool- Whatever! I'm going to call her...**

**Hollyleaf- gah, why! **

**Jayfeather: I feel bad for you. Jay out.**

Mentally sighing, I prepared for the time (not) of my life.

**Insert another incoming text noise**

**Leafpool: What are you thinking, out there past 8:00!**

**Hollyleaf: You said till twelve...**

**Leafpool: Whatever! Get back here right this instant!**

**Hollyleaf: You know what? I'm tired of this! I'm old enough to be out here past eight, and I'll stay out here past eight! **

I looked up at Mousewhisker. "Sorry." I said. He looked at me. "No problem. It was hard getting Daisy to let me come. Ever since Smoky left..." "You were watching me while I was texting, weren't you?'' I said softly. "Yeah." he replied, looking off into the distance. "It's hard sometimes, life. I remember when I was little, I used to have big dreams I wanted to be a construction worker, but to work with ponds and fish tanks. My family was happy, but then..." He hesitated. "Daisy was driving to the park. She got a text message from her friend, Floss, and started replying. Then... There was a red light. She didn't see it. All I remember was screaming with Berrynose and Hazeltail- Berrykit and Hazelkit at the time- And then a crash. Glass and metal flying, a searing pain in my left arm, crying, screams of terror. And then everything was dark." He shuddered, remembering the incident. "Waking up in the hospital... was probably the scariest thing in my life. The first thing I did was cry. And then I remember... I remember hugs, tears of joy and happiness, apologies. I remember sobbing into Smokey's chest, as he told me that it would be okay. And then I realized that no matter what, your family will always be there for you. I thought that my family would be together forever. My parents breaking apart was the hardest thing for me." There was a catch in his voice there, and he took a minute before continuing. "Smokey was outraged. He just didn't show it. I don't even know how I managed the following days. I shut myself off from the outside world. Coming back from that period of depression was also one of the hardest things for me. I don't even know how I did it. I do know that, even now, the nightmares still haunt me. And that I would give anything to have my family back."

There was a period of silence for the two. But what they didn't see was Smokey, a few seats up from them, smiling as he looked at his son and his date.

What Smokey didn't see was Daisy, glaring down at him with dislike and hurt in her eyes.

What Daisy didn't see was Spiderleg, looking at her with obvious signs of a crush in his eyes.

What none of them saw was Brackenfur, having trouble holding back laughs as he watched Spiderleg.

What none of them saw was Cloudtail, looking at Daisy longingly, and then shaking his head and leaving the auditorium.

What none of them saw was Floss, looking at Smokey with want and regret in her eyes.

And what none of them saw was Sol, looking at Hollyleaf with an evil grin spreading across his face.

**( JAYFEATHER THE GREAT'S POV )**

I tossed in my bed, rolling over. It was hard to go to sleep tonight. I don't know why. Sometimes it is, others it isn't. Hearing soft footsteps, I turned towards the door. Someone leaned against the wall and gave a sigh of relief. Leafpool had told us to go to bed, after she did something. I don't know what, but I expect Hollyleaf will be grounded... ''_I wonder what she did..._'' were my last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

**Time skip to day**

I opened my eyes- Not that it would make any difference, the eyesight I have usually only works on gaming and reluctantly got out of bed. I made my way to my closet and felt around. There were little braille words on the tags that described the clothes. Choosing jeans and a dark green T-Shirt emblazoned with the words _Skyhawks_, which was last years football team name- we choose a new one each year- I hurriedly brushed my teeth and dashed downstairs. "Good Morning." I said, pouring some milk in a glass and grabbing a piece of bread to pop in the toaster. "Good Morning." came Leafpool's voice, cold and hard. "What's up with her?" I whispered to Crowfeather. "You'll see, probably. If not, ask Hollyleaf. Or maybe Mousewhisker might be safer." he whispered back. "Okay," I replied. Raising my voice, I said, "Where's Lionblaze?" Leafpool groaned. "Lionblaze! Get down here or else you get no lunch money!" There was no response. "Go get him, would you? And wake up Hollyleaf while you're at it." "Ok." I said, running upstairs. I knocked on Hollyleaf's door first. "Hollyleaf?" I called. "Go away Leafpool." was the muffed reply. "It's Jayfeather." I said, after a moment of silence. "Oh. Go away Jayfeather." she said. Shrugging, I moved onto Lionblaze's room. Whenever I tried to lean against the door, though, I fell on the floor, waking Lionblaze up. "Wha? Why are you on the floor, Jayfeather? Oh wait, is it a school day?" "Yes, it is." I said, pushing my self up. "Get dressed. Or else you'll miss the bus." Leaving his room and closing his door, I tried again at Hollyleaf's door. Knocking softly, I waited for an answer. "Who is it? Came the choked reply. "It's Jayfeather, and it's time for school. I know something happened last night, and I won't ask what happened last night, but you need to go to school." "Okay." Came the reply. "Good." I said, going downstairs. "Hollyleaf's coming. And so's Lionblaze." I told Leafpool, heading for the toast. "Good. And your toast's on the counter." was the reply. Surprised, I headed towards the table. Before I got there, I smelled the blueberry jam. My favorite. I had no sooner bitten into it than I heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs, and Lionblaze say 'Sorry!'. Not long afterwards, slower footsteps followed. My vision kicking in for a moment, I noticed that she looked very downcast and tired. Before it went away I noticed that Lionblaze, wearing jeans, like me, and a orange shirt, looked very downcast. Hollyleaf was wearing a blue skirt and a flowered top. Then my vision faded. I grabbed my backpack off the wall and threw Lionblaze's at him, which knocked the breath out of him, and put a few cookies in a plastic baggie in case I got hungry at any point. We all called plastic bags baggies, because that's what I called them when I was little.

My backpack was dark blue with a jay's feather on it. There was a little slot for a computer or laptop in the main storage section, and I had numerous notebooks for the subjects that needed them, but those were all in my locker right now. The inside of my backpack was black, and there was a pocket in front where I kept my pens and pencils, and other things like that. I have a sketchbook that I carry around with me sometimes, and a little note pad. I also put my cookies, or whatever I choose, in there.

"Hurry up Lionblaze. You too, Hollyleaf. And by the way, neither of you get lunch money. "What? Why?" I knew that was Lionblaze. Hollyleaf said nothing. Crowfeather pulled out his wallet and slipped it to me. "Give some to your siblings ok?" He whispered. I nodded, putting the money in my pocket. I would put it my school bag later. Leafpool, coming over, said, "Now shoo, all of you. Go off to school." "Okay, bye. See you later!" I called, Lionblaze in tow. Hollyleaf was ahead of me, having rushed out quickly. I didn't know what was wrong with her. "Hey, wait up!" I called. "Hollyleaf!" She spun around. "What?" She said, her voice cracking. "Crowfeather gave me lunch money for you." I said, digging in my pocket and pulling out the money- unfortunately, I found my hands at a fumble, because... Well, I couldn't see the money. Sighing, I handed it to Lionblaze, giving him a look that said, 'Be Fair.' I could hear him gulp- My stares were pretty much the main reason I could get him to do anything- and hand me the separated money. After handing a set to both of them, Hollyleaf rushed off towards the bus stop. Even though I couldn't see her, her footsteps were heading that way. Lionblaze looked at me. "What's up with her?" He asked. I shrugged. "Who knows?" Under my breath I muttered, "Like you aren't the same way." "What was that?" He said. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." I replied. "C'mon." Once I got to the bus stop, I noticed a strange silence. _Hmm. _I thought. _Who's here?_ "A voice answered my thoughts. "Oh, hi, Jayfeather." Willowshine. Hollyleaf was there, too, obviously. I noticed Willowshine's voice was quick, and with the little vision I had, I could see her blushing. _I wonder why she's doing that..._

**Okay, Hope you liked it! I wanted to do a chapter with them actually _in _school, but I figured 2,066 words was enough for this chapter. And Sol _will _be an enemy- thanks to Cinderfire16 for the idea. Let's just say he'll be playing with fire... quite literally. Probably. Sorry for the long update wait! I hope you liked it!**

**Question-**

**Who do you think is the biggest Mary-sue or Gary-Stu, besides Firestar or Dovewing? And who is the biggest Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu?**

**~Stream **


End file.
